The present invention relates to a shield tape which electromagnetically shields an electric wire or cable to be used for connection of an electric appliance or between electric appliances.
In a conventional manner, a strip-shaped conductive mesh material or metal foil is wound on an outer coating of an electric wire, cable or power source line (hereinafter simply referred to as an "electric wire") in order to remove or suppress noisy electromagnetic waves induced by the electric wires and to remove or suppress an undesirable electromagnetic energy induction or radiation such as unnecessary electromagnetic wave radiation and the like generated due to the connection of the electric wires or the electric wire.
Further, an insulative tape such as a vinyl tape and the like is wound on the surface of the mesh material or metal foil. Through these steps, the conductive mesh material is fixed to the outer coating of an electric wire. In addition, an undesired short circuit is prevented and an outer aesthetic finish results.
It is, however, necessary for the prior art to provide two manufacturing steps, of forming the EM shield tape that is, a step of winding a conductive member made of a conductive mesh material or a metal foil on the outer coating of the electric wire and a step of winding the insulative tape on the conductive member.
When the conductive member is wound on an outer coating of the electric wire, case must be taken in order to avoid loosening of the conductive member and any gap therebetween. Therefore, at the beginning or the end of winding the conductive member thereon, the conductive member is pressed by a hand or tied with a string to fix it temporarily on the outer coating. Further, the vinyl tape is sealed on the conductive member so that the conductive member is fixed on it.
Therefore, there are serious defects in that these steps are troublesome and production costs are increased.